


In Need Of A Tune Up

by mishasbabyminion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cas doesn't know how to handle cars, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasbabyminion/pseuds/mishasbabyminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: In an AU where Dean is a mechanic and Castiel in an office worker; Cas goes every day to the shop, he does stupid little things like unplugging a hose, just as an excuse to see Dean.<br/>Written for ingexotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need Of A Tune Up

**Author's Note:**

> See if you can catch my Friends reference!

“Damn it!” Cas swore as he tried get his air conditioning to work for the third time this week. It was the hottest summer on record in Lawrence, and Cas had to deal with a car without air.

Gabriel, who was halfway hanging out of the window in an attempt to cool off, gave Castiel a dirty look. “Why don’t you just take it to Singer’s, dumbass?” he asked. “Then you could get this piece of junk fixed instead of complaining about having no air every day.”

Castiel rolled his eyes before putting the car in gear and driving toward the center of town.

<3

Dean Winchester had been working at Bobby’s shop since he turned sixteen. He knew all of their regular customers, he could diagnose an engine within five minutes, and he was fair about his rates, which is why everyone knew to bring their car to Singer’s when something goes wrong.

Dean opened his work station at nine o clock and immediately there was someone pulling into the bay.

“Hey there!” he called, not recognizing the person that was in the driver’s seat. The passenger, however, he knew very well. “Gabriel, you son of a gun, what are you doing here today?”

“Bringing you some new business, Dean-o!” Gabriel said cheerfully as he and the driver climbed out of the car into the bay. “Dean-o, this is my baby brother Cas, Cas this here is the smuggest mechanic here in Lawrence.”

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled, holding out his hand for Castiel to take. “Nice to meet you,” he said, “I’m Dean Winchester.”

It took Cas a minute to realize what Dean was doing, but he grasped Dean’s hand firmly and replied, “Nice to meet you, Dean Winchester, my name is Castiel Novak.”

<3

It turned out the problem with Castiel’s car was just a single loose hose, which caused the cold air to not be routed correctly. Instead of charging him like any other mechanic would have done, Dean gave Cas a smile and told him to have a nice day.

Castiel was left confused and wanting to see Dean again.

This feeling stayed with Cas for two days before he decided to do something about his little crush on Dean. He opened the hood to his old Lincoln and stared down at the engine before him. Knowing nothing at all about cars, he took a guess and disconnected one of the wires. He hoped that it wasn’t something that would cause a significant amount of damage, but he was desperate.

Sure enough, when he started the car, the telltale orange check engine light was on. Castiel smiled, glad for his reason to go back into the shop.

<3

“Heya, Cas!” Dean said with a smile as the beat-up old Lincoln pulled into his bay. “I didn’t think I’d see you back here so soon!”

Castiel smiled, pulling himself out of the driver’s side and handing his keys to Dean. “I don’t know what happened,” he said innocently. “When I turned it on this morning, the check engine light was on and my car was shuddering as I was driving.”

Dean furrowed his brow before taking the keys and climbing into the car. When he turned the key in the ignition, he felt the shuddering that Cas had mentioned. A smile grew on his face: he knew exactly what this problem was.

“I think you have a loose or damaged wire causing a misfire in your engine,” he told Castiel as he climbed back out of the car and opened the hood. “It will probably only take me a few minutes to fix if you want to take a seat in the lobby and wait on me.”

“Thank you so much, Dean,” Castiel said with a small smile, pulling out his phone and walking into the waiting room that was situated in front of Bobby’s office, just as Bobby was walking out to talk to Dean.

“Isn’t this the second time this boy has been back here this week?” Bobby asked, rolling up his sleeves to get a look at the engine. “Maybe he should just trade in this piece of junk if it’s giving him this much trouble.”

“I don’t know, Bobby,” Dean said, elbow deep in engine. “So far he’s just had a couple of issues with tubes and wires. I don’t think it’s anything serious.”

“Well, what’s the problem this time?” Bobby asked, pulling up his stool and grabbing the hanging light so he could get a look at what Dean was working on.

“Just a disconnected wire and a bad plug,” Dean explained, pulling out the plug and reconnecting the wire. “Hey, can you go start her up and see if the stuttering stopped?”

Bobby grunted, but obliged.

It looked like Dean was able to work his magic again.

<3

Castiel made it four days this time before deciding that he needed to see the handsome mechanic again. This time, he loosened one of the cords on his battery and prayed that it wouldn’t start so that he would have a reason to call the mechanic.

Dean had decided that it was for the best last time, and gave him his cell number in case of emergencies.

After Cas was done messing around in his engine, he shut the hood and prayed for the best. It seemed like the gods were listening today, for his Lincoln decided that it wasn’t going to turn over when he turned the key.

Perfect, Cas thought.

<3                                            

Dean arrived at Castiel’s house to see the man parked on the hood of his car, messing around on his phone in full business attire.

“Hey, what’s going on, Cas?” Dean asked.

“The car won’t start and I have to be at the office in a half an hour to file my WENIS report otherwise my boss will be upset with me,” Cas explained. Dean noticed that Cas didn’t seem all that worried about being late to work.

“Well, hop off the hood and let me at that engine,” Dean replied, rolling up his sleeves and pulling his tool box out of the back of the Impala.

Cas opened up the hood and stood off to the side so that he could watch Dean work.

“So what’s a WENIS?” Dean asked as he poked around in the engine. He noticed immediately what the problem was, but he was reluctant to just reconnect the loose battery cable and leave. He could at least do a diagnostic tune up while he was here.

“Oh, it’s an acronym that stands for Weekly Estimated Net Income Statistics. It’s my job to keep the WENIS running smooth so that my company doesn’t go under water,” Cas explained.

“Oh okay,” Dean replied, finally connecting the battery cable again. “Hey Cas, do you have a piece of paper? I’m going to write down some basic diagnostic stuff so that you don’t have to come into the shop every time you get a loose wire.”

“Oh,” Cas said sadly. “Yeah, hold on just give me a second.”

<3

That afternoon, Cas finally got up the nerve to look at the folded piece of paper that Dean had given him with instructions for his car problems.

 _Cas,_ the paper read. _Next time you want to spend some time with me, all you have to do is ask. I like burgers, pie, and watching bad TV shows. XO Dean._

**Author's Note:**

> The second problem that Cas has with his car actually happened to me about a month ago. I had a bad plug and wire in my engine which was causing it to misfire and stutter like a boss while I was driving and idling. Literally the most annoying problem in the world.


End file.
